


Naesala's side business

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Crossover, Gen, Naesala being a cheeky little shit, Reyson is not amused, Sort Of, Zine: Academy Emblem, as in cheating with finals etc not relationship cheating, they're all attending Garreg Mach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Reyson's mad about something Naesala has done, which is weird because he's been on his best behaviour since setting foot in Garreg Mach, he swears. What could he ever be mad about?Ah, maybe he's found out about about...thatthing...
Relationships: Leanne & Reyson (Fire Emblem), Naesala & Leanne (Fire Emblem), Naesala & Reyson (Fire Emblem), Naesala & Tibarn (Fire Emblem), Reyson & Tibarn (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Naesala's side business

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Academy Emblem Zine, a zine focusing on an alternate universe in which characters from the other Fire Emblem games attend Garreg Mach as well. It's a very cool project and I'm proud of being part of it!  
> They told us that we could share our works, and I'm beginning with this one, since I love the bird laguz so much. Stay tuned for my next one!
> 
> [If you want to find out more about this project, you can check out the Academy Emblem twitter account.](https://twitter.com/FE_academy_zine)

_“Naesala!”_

If only he could get a coin for every time his name has been shouted like that. What is it about him that makes people want to angrily engage with him? He has no idea.

It isn’t as if he’s one of the biggest troublemakers – if not _the_ biggest – in the entire Academy.

Still, it is pretty funny to watch Reyson – dear delicate Reyson – angrily stomp across the dining hall towards his table.

He still doesn’t understand how someone so small can carry so much anger within him all the time; he supposes he has to thank Tibarn for this, during the time he and Reyson have stopped interacting.

Speaking of Tibarn, today, for some reason, he decided to grace his and Leanne’s meal time with his presence. He said Janaff and Ulki were off with guard duty, so that’s why he’s here.

Well, at least today is not going to be a boring day, that’s for sure.

He turns towards the hawk in question, sending him an interrogative glare; maybe he knows the reason why Reyson is mad this time.

Instead of replying, Tibarn just shrugs and gets back to devouring the steak in his plate like a savage; they should teach him some manners, but hey, who is Naesala to judge? He isn’t that different when it comes to food. They still are laguz after all.

He turns to Leanne then, but she shakes her head as if to say “ _don’t ask me_ ”, which is… definitely odd: usually, when there’s something going on with Reyson, Tibarn and Leanne are the people to go to – oh well, even _he_ counts, he supposes, even though they have lost touch.

There’s Rafiel too, but Naesala doubts he’ll be fast enough to reach him in the chapel before Reyson catches him.

At this point, he’ll just have to see what he has to tell him.

He may like being the center of attention, but not like this, however he supposes he can’t escape this.

Actually, this isn’t even what is bothering him most: of course, having Reyson lecturing him in a room full of people – and professors, more importantly – isn’t certainly a nice feeling, but at least he would accept it more readily if he knew what he was lectured for.

Yes, as incredible as it sounds, this time he has no idea about what he’s done, and he usually keeps track of his “adventures”.

It’s not like he did something recently – he was laying low to get some fire away from him so that he can go back to do his bidding without having people on his wings – so whatever Reyson is mad about, he didn’t do it.

Finally, Reyson reaches them.

“Naesala, I really can’t believe you!”.

Despite his harsh tone, Naesala keeps a relaxed attitude; if he acted scared every time someone was mad at him, his reputation would’ve crumbled a long time ago.

“Hello Reyson”, and he gestures to the empty seat near Tibarn, “Please, join us in this moment of conviviality”.

“You won’t fool me with your honeyed words”, the heron says, but he still takes the seat as Naesala invited him to.

He looks _furious_ and, as much as he knows not to underestimate him, Naesala can’t help but to find it _adorable_ , especially considering that he still does that thing that he used to do when they were small nestlings, where he puffs his cheeks and his faces becomes all red.

“Suit yourself”.

Despite everything, Naesala is still accommodating. He doesn’t feel particularly threatened, after all.

“So… I can’t help but to wonder the reason behind this great deal of anger towards little old me. Care to elaborate?”.

“The tests”, Reyson replies, and Naesala can certainly appreciate that, even if he’s clearly mad at him, he doesn’t shout this time, knowing that the hall is full of professors and that it would become a huge problem for Naesala if someone hears about this.

“ _Oh”_.

There’s a pause, in which Naesala stares at Reyson and Reyson stares at Naesala.

Leanne and Tibarn keep eating as if nothing is happening – and to be fair to them, it wouldn’t be the first time something similar happens, and besides, food tastes better when warm.

Then, Naesala bursts into laughter, and soon after Leanne joins him, not much because she finds this particularly funny or because she wants to make fun of her brother, but simply because she’s like this: if someone begins to laugh, it’s very easy for her to follow. Everyone should take after her; the world would be such a better place if that was the case.

Reyson of course doesn’t take this kindly but, at least, he doesn’t lash out.

He must’ve learned from that time when he broke his hand punching Naesala that it’s not worth it, even though – that time and many others, if he may add – he definitely deserved it for making fun of his diet. It’s not his fault he can’t eat meat, even if he’ll never “become as strong as Tibarn like this”.

Slowly the laughter dies down, even though the irritant smirk doesn’t leave Naesala’s lips.

“Reyson, Reyson, my dear Reyson”, he begins, “That was _a month ago_ ”

“And I found out just now!”, the heron replies. As if he would ever give up just for such a small detail. “You can’t expect me to stay idle while you smuggle test results to others! It’s not fair”

“Life isn’t fair, Reyson”, Naesala replies, unfazed, “Look, consider this my way of helping people”

“Besides”, and he smirk gets larger, “Now half the students are in my debt”.

Reyson shakes his head. There really is no reasoning with him.

He turns towards Leanne then, his sweet sister. He may not be able to make Naesala change his ways, but he believes that, if there’s anyone that can succeed in such a titanic task, it’s her.

“Leanne, please”, he tries, but there is something in the way she isn’t quite meeting his gaze… it can’t be.

“ _Leanne_ ”

This time his voice sounds heartbroken even.

“Don’t tell me you--”

_“It was only for one question!”_

The entire dining hall turns towards them, silence suddenly reigning supreme.

It lasts way too long for everyone’s liking, but thankfully soon everyone goes back to their own businesses and chatter begins to fill the air again.

As sign of Naesala’s lucky streak, Leanne still isn’t comfortable enough with her common, so when she shouted, she did so in ancient language, and of the few professors who can understand it, there seems to be none nearby.

“It’s all right, Leanne, we all need help sometimes”, Naesala says in an attempt to soothe her, even caressing her head, then he turns to Reyson, “Right?”

This time, the heron turns towards Tibarn who, given his… complicated, relationship with Naesala, has been suspiciously silent during this whole affair.

“What? You don’t have anything to say about this?”

Tibarn doesn’t even tear his gaze away from his plate as he says:

“Reyson’s right, you shouldn’t do this. What if someone finds out? You’re a very bad man, Naesala”.

And yet, it all lacks the usual bite of all the insults he throws at Naesala. Could it mean…?

Reyson’s face is completely unimpressed as he stares at Tibarn.

“You too, huh?”

At least the hawk has the decency to look ashamed when he replies.

“Look, I regretted it as soon as he gave me the damn thing”, he says, and he would surely punch Naesala’s smirk off his face if only he wasn’t sure that it would be the most direct way to get exposed as a test cheater.

Thinking about it, that explains why he’s been acting this non-threateningly towards the crow as of late. At least one mystery has been solved.

“But then…”, and he can’t hold the betrayal in his voice, “Why didn’t I know about this? You didn’t even ask if I needed help!”

“The reason is very simple my friend: if I told you, you would’ve ratted me out to the teachers”, Naesala replies, his tone still light and humorous, “It would’ve been bad for my business if that were to happen”

Reyson is silent for a while, then he speaks again:

“You even sold them to the other Houses”.

At this, Tibarn’s head snaps up, and he glares at Naesala.

“What? Did you really?”, he asks, “I thought you gave it only to us!”

Before replying, Naesala subtly glances at Leanne, who’s pretending she isn’t listening anymore. The idea of branching out to other Houses has been hers – despite her innocent appearance, she has talent for this sort of things.

He could easily expose her, he knows it… but of course he’d rather take the blame than to do that, so he shrugs.

“What can I say, it was worth it”

Both Reyson and Tibarn sigh, but thankfully it seems like they have accepted things as they are, even if they clearly do not approve of it, which is good: Naesala would rather get back to eating than discuss this further.

But of course, it wouldn’t be him if he didn’t throw a last provocation in it.

“If you want, next time I’ll pass it to you too”

“You’re pushing it, Naesala”.


End file.
